justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Bang Bang Bang
) |game = (Files) (VIPMADE) |artist = |year = 2015 |dlc = October 10, 2018 ( ) October 26, 2018 ( ) November 22, 2018 ( ) |nogm = 4 ( ) 3 ( ) 2 (Extreme Version) 2 (VIPMADE) |dg = / / (Classic) (Extreme Version) (VIPMADE) |mode = Trio (Classic) Solo (Extreme Version) Solo (VIPMADE) |difficulty = Hard (Classic) Extreme (Extreme Version) Medium (VIPMADE) |effort = Intense (Classic) Intense (Extreme Version) Low (VIPMADE) |alt = Extreme Version ( ) VIPMADE ( ) |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / /Blue Chill to / /Venetian Red to / /Rouge to / /Seance |gc = / /Milano Red to / /Coral |lc = (NOW-C files) |pictos = 128 (NOW-C) 120 (2019 - Classic) |nowc = JDCBangBangBang (NOW-C) Bang2019 (2019 - Classic) |audio = |choreo = Classic Isaiah Rashaadhttps://instagram.com/p/BkVTodGAoEv/ Extreme Cain Kitsaishttps://www.instagram.com/p/BpRkExxhqKa/ VIPMADE Matt Steffaninahttps://youtu.be/0SGxRB03g4Y |perf = Classic Isaiah Rashaad (P1/P2/P3) Extreme Cain Kitsais }}"Bang Bang Bang ( )" by is featured on and . It can be also found in the files of . An exclusive VIPMADE is featured on .https://youtu.be/0SGxRB03g4Y Appearance of the Dancers Classic P1/P3 P1/P3 are the backup dancers. Both are men wearing a grayish-blue bandana on their mouth, a matching cape with a hood, cyan lines on the sleeves and a cyan coloring in the inside, and a pair of matching pants with two dark gray stripes. They are both shirtless, and they have a gray-bluish handprint on their torsos. In the chorus, their clothes become a black beanie with a blood red elastic band, a gray furry neck pillow, a dark red tank top with grey straps, a pair of grey pants with blood red rips on the left leg, and a pair of dark purple boots. 'P2' P2 is a man. He is wearing a traditional Native American headdress with black fur and yellow feathers, an orange headband with black zigzag lines and red pompoms on the sides, along with light orange feathers on the back. He also wears a gray jacket with orange boats' wheels on it, along with bottle green pants with two black lines. He is wearing an orange hoodie with two lilac-grey laces and a darkened orange handprint on it, and a pair of black boots. His glove is lilac. In s remake, his headdress is now more of a worker's hat, but the hat s decoration still holds the same color scheme of the headdress. In the chorus, his clothes are a black cap with a bright white crown attached to its brim, a black-and-white choker, an amaranth-and-purple robe, a pair of sunglasses, an amaranth tank top, a black-and-white sash, a pair of purple pants with rips in both legs and a black belt, and a pair of dark purple boots. Towards the end of the song, the coaches change into inverted colored versions of their starting outfits. Jdcbangbangbang coach 1.png|P1/P3 ( ) Jdcbangbangbang coach 2.png|P2 ( ) Bang2019 Coach 1.png|P1/P3 ( ) Bang2019 Coach 2.png|P2 ( ) Extreme Version The coach is a man. He wears a blood red beanie over his cyan mohawk, a pair of pink-rimmed sunglasses, a black crop-top long-sleeved shirt, a trenchcoat with black and pink swirls on its top and bottom part and yellow and sea blue patterns on its central part, a pink necklace, a black belt with a pink buckle, 2 pink chains attached to the belt, a pair of plastic parachute pants and a pair of orange and yellow sneakers with dark blue laces and white soles. Towards the end of the song, the coach changes into an inverted colored version of his outfit. Background Classic The routine takes place in a factory, starting with a dimly-lit room with a turbine that flashes to the beat of the song and chains hanging on the ceiling. Several speakers and a flight of stairs can be seen under the turbine. At the sides of the room are pile drivers that crash to the beat of the song, kicking up sparks in the process, and pools of molten metal. During T.O.P. and G-Dragon's verse, the room shines red in color. Before the chorus begins, the background turns dark and flashes dimly to the beat of the song before revealing P1/P3's clones and an industrial building in the background. Spotlights then start shining in quick succession onto the dancers and the clones. In the chorus, the background changes into a red industrial building with 2 big pile drivers on it with a red sky and a burning red mountain behind them. Some of the windows are lit up as the pile drivers crash to the beat of the song and kick up sparks and the spotlights on the building shine on the dancers and the clones. In the bridge, the background turns dark as dark red lines move across the floor slowly while flames, lights, and spotlights shine to the beat of the song. Extreme Version The background for the Extreme routine uses the same templates as the Classic routine. The differences are that colored screens filter it, P1/P3 and the factory building from the Classic routine have a pink outline during the pre-chorus, the chorus's background is darker, the words "BANG BANG BANG" appears one word at a time when sung in the chorus and P1/P3 and the building are barely visible in the bridge. The filters are primarily red, orange, yellow, and blue and they pulsate, light up and bulge to the beat of the song and the coach's movements. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in and 3 Gold Moves in : Gold Move 1: Bounce your right leg, stretch the right arm and bend the left one in front of your head. Gold Move 2: Move both of your hands down from your head in two circles. Gold Move 3 ( only): *'P1/P3:' Punch the air with your right arm while jumping. *'P2:' Raise your right arm in a semicircle. Gold Move 4: Pound your hands forwards and turn left. Jdcbangbangbang gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Bang2019 gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Jdcbangbangbang gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Bang2019 gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game jdcbangbangbang gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 ( only) jdcbangbangbang gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 ( ) Bang2019 gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 ( ) Bang2019 gm 3.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Extreme Version There are 2 Gold Moves in the Extreme Version routine: Gold Move 1: Punch the air with your right hand. Gold Move 2: Do a spinning jump to the left with your arms streched in 180°. Bang2019ALT GM1.png|Gold Move 1 Bang2019alt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Bang2019ALT GM2.png|Gold Move 2 Bang2019alt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game VIPMADE There are 2 Gold Moves in the VIPMADE routine: Gold Move 1: Hit the air 3 times. Gold Move 2: Hit the air downwards and bring your arms up. Bang2019vip gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Bang2019vip gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia * Bang Bang Bang is the second song by BIGBANG in the series. ** This is the first song originally from the Chinese series to come to the main series. ** This is also the sixth Korean song in the main series. ** This makes BIGBANG the second artist originally from the Japanese series to come to the main series after Hatsune Miku. * Some moves from the official choreography are used in both the Classic and Extreme routines. ** P2 s headdress in the Classic routine comes from the music video as well. * In the menu square, the coaches outlines are orange. However, in the cover, they have a blue outline. * In the files, the line " " ("Loud screams are devilish melodies, the connection to a black poison") is written in Latin alphabet, resulting in the line being so long that it overlaps the end of the pictogram slide.https://youtu.be/VkBTWidR0UE?t=118 ** In addition, the word " " ("melody") is translated to English. *** This was fixed in .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERDPkV8WdGc * This is the second song to have a color inversion, after Hey Mama. ** This is the first time where color inversion is used in both routines. * Some pictograms from were remade in . * This is the first trio routine in which every single coach is portrayed by the same person. * On , when “Let s go” is sung, “'Let s'” is misspelled as “'Ret t'”.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERDPkV8WdGc ** In addition, the word "bang" is always written in caps. *When was added to the Favorites playlist during its first release in , Havana could appear before it in spite of it being removed. **The menu icon for Havana was shown as a blank square with no song title and no stars. When the icon was clicked on, the song title and the artist name from appear, but Havana s cover is shown. *In the Alternate routine, the pictograms have cyan arrows even though the coach’s glove is red. *The C2 coaches are the only coaches in to not have avatars. *The Gift Machine in features a postcard associated to the Classic routine, which has a completely different background. *The Classic routine is the hardest Classic routine in , as it is the only one to have both a Hard difficulty rating and an Intense effort rating. *The preview for the Extreme Version features four players instead of six. *In spite of the Classic routine being removed from , P1/P3 s avatar is still available in-game. *In the preview for the VIPMADE routine, the pictograms are in default colors. Gallery Game Files Jdcbangbangbang 2s cover.png|''Bang Bang Bang'' ( ) Bang2019 Cover Generic.png|''Bang Bang Bang'' ( ) Bang2019alt_cover_generic.png|''Bang Bang Bang'' (Extreme Version) Bang2019VIP_cover_generic.png|''Bang Bang Bang'' (VIPMADE) Bang2019_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Bang2019alt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) Jdcbangbangbang cover 2x.png| cover (Classic) Bang2019_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Bang2019 cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) Bang2019alt cover 1024.png| cover (Extreme) Bang2019_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Bang2019alt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme Version) Bang2019_Albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) bang2019alt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Extreme Version) JDCBangBangBangP2Ava.png|P2 s avatar in Bang2019 p1 ava.png|P1/P3 s avatar in /''2019'' Bang2019 p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar in Bang2019alt ava.png|Extreme Version s avatar in JDCBangBangBang pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms ( ) Bang2019 pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms ( - Classic) JD19 BANG2019 BG 1.png|Background 1 (Classic) (from the fankit) JD19 BANG2019 BG 2.png|Background 2 (Classic) (from the fankit) JD19 BANG2019 BG 3.png|Background 3 (Classic) (from the fankit) Postcard bang001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_bang001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_bang003.png|Postcard 2 postcard_bang003_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) In-Game Screenshots Bang2019 jd2019 menu 8thgen.jpg|''Bang Bang Bang'' in the menu (Classic, 8th-Gen) Bang2019 jd2019 load.jpg| loading screen (Classic, 8th-Gen) Bang2019 jd2019 coachmenu 8thgen.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-Gen) Bang2019 jd2019 menu 7thgen.jpg|''Bang Bang Bang'' on the menu (Classic, 7th-Gen) bang2019 jd2019 routinemenu.png| routine selection screen (Classic, 7th-Gen) Bang2019 jd2019 coachmenu 7thgen.jpg| coach selection screen (Classic, 7th-Gen) bang2019alt jd2019 menu 8thgen.jpg|Extreme Version in the menu (Classic, 8th-Gen) bang2019alt jd2019 load.jpg| loading screen (Extreme Version, 8th-Gen) bang2019alt jd2019 coachmenu 8thgen.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version, 8th-Gen) bang2019 jdnow menu.jpg|''Bang Bang Bang'' in the menu (Classic) bang2019 jdnow coachmenu.jpg| coach selection screen (Classic) Promotional Images Bangbangbang teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bj2jkHmBt91/ Bangbangbang p1 c1 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P1/P3) (C1) Bangbangbang p1 c2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P1/P3) (C2) Bangbangbang p2 c1 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P2) (C1) Bangbangbang p2 c2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P2) (C2) Bangbangbang promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Bang2019 finesse havana workwork jdnow notification 2.png|Second notification for the Classic routine (along with Finesse (Remix), Havana and Work Work) Behind the Scenes WASITNECESA.png|Behind the scenes (P1/P3 - C1) Screenshot 2016-08-04 at 2.59.41 PM.png|Beta behind the scenes (P2 - C1) Jdncmysterytrio.png|Behind the scenes (C2) Others Bangbangbang thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Classic) Bang2019alt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Extreme) Bangbangbang thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Classic) Bang2019alt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Extreme) Justdancechina songlist.jpg|Proof of the Classic routine being in the files Pictocompare 1.png|Examples of revised pictograms in Havana jdnow error.jpeg|''Havana'' appearing near in in spite of it not being available Videos Official Music Video BIGBANG - 뱅뱅뱅 (BANG BANG BANG) M V Teasers 'Classic' Bang Bang Bang - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bang Bang Bang - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'Extreme Version' Bang Bang Bang (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bang Bang Bang (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'VIPMADE' Bang Bang Bang (VIPMADE) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays 'Classic' Bang Bang Bang (HUD Only) - 舞力全开：活力派 (Mod) Bang Bang Bang - Just Dance 2019 Bang Bang Bang - Just Dance Now 'Extreme Version' Bang Bang Bang (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2019 'VIPMADE' Bang Bang Bang (VIPMADE) - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Bang Bang Bang - Just Dance Now (No HUD) Bang Bang Bang (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2019 (No HUD) Other "BANG BANG BANG" Dance Matt Steffanina ft Kaycee Rice & Bailey Sok|Advertisement for the VIPMADE routine References Site Navigation es:Bang Bang Bang ru:Bang Bang Bang Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Korean Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by BIGBANG Category:Trios Category:All Male Trios Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Isaiah Rashaad Category:Postponed Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now